Exploring Something New
by Satyana
Summary: - - Lemon-One-Shot - - It was Izzy's and Alec's evening out together and she dragged him towards a special club in which Alec met a half-naked, but wildly sparkling stranger and they were having a little fun together. / All-human AU one-shot / Warning for lemon within /


Exploring Something New

* * *

Summary: - - Lemon-One-Shot - - It was Izzy's and Alec's evening out together and she dragged him towards a club in which Alec met a half-naked, but wildly sparkling stranger and they were having a little fun together. / All-human AU one-shot / Warning for lemon within /

* * *

Hey everybody,

I had this idea to challenge myself, if I would be capable of writing a whole lemon one-shot and here is the result. Hope you enjoy it =)

And if I hadn't failed the challenge, please let me know by leaving a review *pout*

* * *

Disclaimer: Nope, TMI isn't mine…

* * *

„Gosh, Alec, finally ready?" I heard a pretty pissed Izzy screaming across the house. "I`ll wait downstairs. Hope you`re finished within a minute or else I´ll come after you, young man!" I literally could see her eyes in flames, could see her trying to burn everything down which came near her and wasn`t me. I could already feel the burning sting of her gaze through the ceiling, piercing my body with lava, desperately kicking my ass to end my hiding.

And she had all the reasons to be annoyed, because once again I just screwed up all her plans, whirled them around and spit out a new one. And it wasn`t fair, I knew that, but it was always _fun_ to do it. It made her outrage, furious, it led her into a killing mode.

Today was our monthly evening together. We did that since the day I moved out to start my own life and she was always meticulous with her preparations for these nights by starting them days in advance, planning every single aspect of our dates and they were every time just like perfection, but poorly never on time - thanks to me...

I sighed and let my gaze trail towards the mirror in front of me. An alienated body unhappily smiled back and poked his tongue out at the picture of misery called myself. I still couldn`t believe that I accepted her only one condition for our evenings– that only she was allowed to choose my outfits.

I uncomfortable stepped aside. No way was this jeans surviving the evening. It was too tight and made it hard to even walk a footfall. And the shirt was just a joke. How could a fabric as thin as this could still take your breath away while wearing it?

No, they definitely weren`t sexy – _her_ words when she gave them to me. This was just ridiculous and I made a fool out of me. But fighting didn`t help me either, had tried the whining earlier and she just gave me a look and laughed at me hard, remembering me that pouting hadn`t helped since Kindergarten... So I just had to breath in hard and accept the reality, accept that the only attention I get this evening would be some strange glares and laughs behind hands. At least I had a saying in the colors. With black I hopefully would melt in the crowd. I sighed again and let my head fell down, not giving me the final gaze most people did, before they would leave for a party. So let the games begin...

I left my bedroom and headed towards the stairs where Izzy already glared at me. "Told you, I would come!" "Yeah, well, can we go now? We`re already late and I clearly don`t want to miss the start of the evening! Sheeesh.. always the same with the girls, you always have to wait for them." I dramatically snorted while I lightly poked with my elbow against her rib and she burst out in a giggle. "Funny how thinks went lately. Now you`re calling yourself a girl." "Haha...not funny…" I gave her a dramatic mean look, but I couldn't help myself, she had a point there…

"So let's go." She pushed me forward and we both hurried down the stairs. Her white dress was flowing lightly behind in her wind, dancing with the air. It was shoulder free and fitted her just like another skin. Her hair was in a high ponytail and some strands hanging out of it, were framing her beautiful angel face. She looked breath-taking. No doubt why Simon was after her. I had to keep a brotherly eye on her this evening. She was just too stunning in her outfit.

* * *

As we finally sat in the back of the already waiting cab, it was my turn to ask her what she had planned today. It was our little routine, our game to endure the driving. "So tell me where do we go today?" I asked her with raised eyebrows and she gave me a mischievous glare back. "Big seeecret!" She tapped with her fingertip on my nose. "We will find out early enough, my sweet brother."

And as she went forward to the cabdriver to whisper the address, I just had to let my head fall on the seat and rolled my eyes. For the rest of the drive, I kept my eyes closed. I wanted to show her just how I hated such surprises by ignoring her completely.

As I felt her squirrely shifting in her seat next to me, I knew our destination wasn`t very far away. Soon I would see to which club she had dragged me this time and I opened my eyes. Curiosity was such a bitch... And I nearly choked on myself as I identify the area. I was near a light heart attack.

A death glare from me went in her direction and she instantly ducked herself, shielding herself with her small handbag. How could she take me to this kind of club? She knew I wasn't into such stuff. And from her face I could see that she was sorry, at least she mouthed the word.

I hoped she rot in hell for this. It was an unspoken agreement that I wouldn't back down, once I was at the place and in the past it was easy to fulfil. I enjoyed the time with her and time between us was always limited, since I wasn't living at home anymore. But this was different. This chosen club was mean. I just had an evil sister.

Once again I let my head fell against the backseat, hitting it over and over again. Perhaps if I got a headache, she would have mercy with me and we would drive home again.

"Oh, c'mon on... give it a try. Pleeease. For meeeee?" She pouted, looking to me from under her eyelashes, wildly thrumming with them. "For you?" I snorted "So tell me what exactly should be waiting in a _gay_ club for youuuu?" I tried to imitate her saying. "Oh, you're no fun!" She huffily crossed her arms in front of her chest, looking to the ceiling. I bet she tried to burn a hole in it just by angrily looking at it.

I took a deep breath and rolled with my eyes. "Fine... but only for two hours... not a second longer. And afterwards we're going to Taki's for a drink!" I sulked in despair. At least with this I needed to win, getting back some manly pride by getting a beer later on.

Her vision immediately cleared up and she cheerfully sprung up and down in her seat. "Promise!" She singsonged in my ear while your took me in an embrace. "It's party time." She happily yelled and jostled me outside the cab

While she paid the driver I had time to let my gaze trail along the waiting line and I suspired. There went my melting in the crowd. With my dark cloth I stuck out like a black sheep among his white fellows. Some more colors and glitter and I went blind...

"Ready, darling?" She entangled our hands the moment she was done with the cab and dragged me towards the entrance. As we arrived at the bouncer, she whispered something into his ears and a second later we could pass. Entering the last place I wanted to be right now.

* * *

I looked at my watch and let out an annoyed breath. We've been here for only thirty minutes. Of course time went by in slow motion here. I was standing at the wall in one of the farthest corners. I tried to get the longest distance between me and the dance floor, not giving Izzy the slightest hint that I might dance with her. At least I was in this club right now that was clearly enough und should count for everything else.

Izzy was refreshing herself, letting me alone and I sipped at my forth Caipirinha. Alcohol was a proper salvation for this uncomfortable situation and it already started his magic, making me dizzy and light headed. I normally hated this status and never really got drunk, but I definitely hated this club more. I just had to choose between pest and cholera and the alcohol won.

I let my vision trail along my surrounding. The club was just cliché-ridden. The half-naked men dancing in rainbow-colored cages, rocking their bodies to the loud beats of the electric music. The light was dimed down and only some spotlights were swirling around, showing the outnumbered men on the dance floor, how they sweat, how they enjoy themself with each other, how they lost themself to the music and the moment.

It was clearly a club, gay men preferred. Besides Izzy I couldn't see any other girls, not that I pouted about that. The topless men dancing on the floor were hot and the way _how_ they dance with each other was even hotter, making me shiver in jealousy. The last time I got physical was almost seven month ago. Two days before he broke up with me for somebody else. And I had to confess that the memory didn't hurt that much anymore. That was good, it gave me a feeling of relieve. Perhaps I finally could move on someday.

And my sight directly went towards the sweating mass again. Some of the uncovered men were indeed really breath-taking, with well-defined muscles under lean tanned skin. Some had glitter on their naked bodies, which let them sparkle like some big stars on the night sky.

I glanced at my drink as I noticed that my blood slowly started to wander southwards. I tried to distract me by sipping on my heavenly liquid, but a beautiful sight in front of me caught my attention again.

An Asian-tanned man was dancing in a rhythmic pace to the music. He let his body erotically shifted to the slow beat, had his eyes closed and enjoyed the wild motion, overwhelmed by the animalistic vibe. He was shirtless and on his upper body and his sexy abs were a glittery imprint of another back, as if he had pressed himself on a hot body just minutes ago.

The man seemed to be at least a head taller than me and he outstanded the whole crowd, just as if he was the gorgeous treasure among all these breath-taking beautiful men. He clearly was the star which shone the brightest. His long legs were coated by nothing than a fine layer of bright skin-color and just his butt and his groin was sparely covered by a thin almost lucent fabric, not dissembled the size of his member.

I drooled by his sight. I never met someone with just this perfect beauty and as he flung his hands up in the air, when the music beat speeded up, by that he exposed some more amazing sight of his flat stomach area with his six-pack, I went nuts about.

What I would have given to get the possibility to run a hand through his spiked-up black hair, to touch his satin soft skin above his muscular flesh, to trail my caressing way south straight to his erection, to feel his hard dick.

I placed my empty drink on a near table and made my way towards him. When I was only inches away from him, he must have sensed me and his eyes slowly opened again. Golden warm eyes scanned over me, clearly checking my body out and after a second his head resolved the last inches and he seductively whispered in my ear "You like what you see, darling? 'Cause I clearly do." And as a proof he nibbled lightly at my earlobe, sucking it in and his tongue slit along my shivering skin.

"Is that a yes?" He hoarsely giggled into my ear as he disbanded it and I immediately missed the closeness, missed the sensation he gave to me

I looked into his glinting eyes, giving him the hint that he hadn't misread my reaction. They had the color of the sun on a warm shiny summer day and I couldn't take my vision away from him, locking our gaze, afraid if I looked away, that the moment would be over and I would crash on the hard ground of reality.

But his head stayed in this close position, so he could breathe in my scent and as I felt him rocking his hip against mine, I definitely knew he wanted this as badly as I did.

His hands trailed along my upper side and he pulled me hard against him, letting our bodies meet for the first time and our electric tension sprung over in small lightning bolts between our already tensed bodies. I didn't mind his roughness, not at all, it was just the opposite, I enjoyed his straight forwardness.

I started to rub myself against his groin, trying to feel some of his lower part I'm really interested in, taking in every single detail of his astonishing body and he swayed his hip rhythmically back, letting us meet by every single rock of him to the music.

My hands trailed over his back, pushing him even nearer, letting no air between us, holding him tight. I turned my head to the side to give him a better access and he directly understood. His mouth captured my sweet spot – the sensitive area between my shoulder and my neck -and sucked on it hard, leaving it slightly bruised as he moved slowly towards my face, I felt his hands starting their own journey, rubbing over my firm butt cheeks. A light pressure from his hands on me and yet again our groins met again, making me moan for the first time.

God, this felt amazing, like heaven on earth and this beautiful man in front of me has to be my personal angel send from up above for my pleasure.

The caressing trail of his soft lips arrived at my opened mouth from my moan and he captured it, nibbling on my bottom lip. As his tongue slide along it, I shivered in desperate need. My hands automatically found his neck and l leant in for our first kiss, pressing my lips forcefully against the other mouth and let my tongue slit through his parted lips.

It was sweet and sexy at the same time. He tasted after his last drink, after sweet strawberries mixed with sour lime and I wanted to swallow his entire adoring flavor.

As we broke apart to grant our lungs some air again, he hoarsely moaned as he felt my erection pressing against his hip. I was slowly starting to get a hard on and it was a bit too much for me, a bit too public. My tight jeans was getting even tighter, I needed to get some relieve soon. Once again I pushed myself against him to give him the needed hint to get a more private place.

But he didn't mind the public at all. His hands roamed along by body, exploring my firm muscles, my soft pale skin while his hands went under my shirt. It felt so delighted, the feeling of his mellow caressing, the light touches of this adoring man. We only met minutes before, but he already knew exactly how to tease me, how to please me, letting my body shiver in joy, feeling little explosions of bliss in my stomach area, seeing glitter stars in front of my eyes and a deep moan escaped my throat, as he let a hand slowly gliding over my erection pressing hard against my jeans.

This was so delicate, so hot and I blushed. This was so not me, but nevertheless I loved this feeling, was addicted towards the light-headed sensation this perfect looking man gave me.

As his skilful fingers went from my abdomen deeper towards my trousers, I gasped, knowing exactly what he had planned and I gave in, gave in in this moment and our pleasure. I leaned forward, hungrily capturing his still wet lips and our tongues met in a lustful dance, every one trying to dominate our passionate game.

In heavy breathing he pulled away and his golden eyes, already darkened by lust, locked with my ice-colored one. He was aroused. I could clearly see by his enormous bulge in front of him and I had to oppress the need to strip him naked, go on my knees and suck him dry. I licked my lips, still tasting him on me, and I smiled while I once again rocked by body on his groin. God I wanted to hump him right on the dance floor…

His head leaned close again and finally he whispered the awaiting words. "Come with me, darling." He didn't wait for an answer and just grabbed my hands and pushed me through the sweating crowd towards a less illuminated hallway.

Along on each side there were numerous of small dark areas, some had doors or at least were covered by curtains, but some were kept directly open, so everyone had the chance to watch or join the sexual games there and as we walked by, I could get some brief glimpse of entangled bodies, grinding against each other, moaning in pure pleasure. The hallway was full of their sweats, their comes and this electric mixtures was breath taking.

I never had done this before, to with a stranger, and I regretted this fact deeply, because to be here, made me feel more alive than ever before and I felt my heartbeat speeding up in excitement, my mind was on a bliss cloud, resigning his work long ago and my instincts were already dominating my willing body, my wanting ruled me.

At the end of the hall, we found a room which could be closed with a door and he immediately pushed me in and to the opposite wall, with my eyes looking towards it.

In a hurry he closed the door, locked it and within a second his buddy was back at my side, rubbing himself on my back, pushing me onto the wall. I had to hold myself up with my hands and as I stabilized myself, I leaned against him, rubbing my ass over his groin, making him loudly moan against my neck.

Lightly like a feather he run his fingers along my back towards my waistband and his exploring ended on my zipper above my obvious bulge. Within a second it was open and his warm and delicate fingers glided through the open gate, instantly finding my already throbbing erection. With another automatically move from him, my jeans went easily down, exposing my naked groin, letting it stand in his whole size.

I could hear a quiet moan escaping him while I grinded my naked ass on him and a wave a pure pleasure went through me as he started to pump up and down on me. My eyes rolled back in in a satisfying bliss and I let out a long deep moan. It felt amazing and my whole body spasm in delight. A thick fog of joy obscured my head and I purred hoarsely moans loudly.

He stroked me in a very pleasant pace, long and nice pumps from my base to the top, lightly touching my head, already moisture with pre-come. Slowly he speeded up his pumping and my body shivered, making my legs went numb. I had a hard time not to fall. It was just too much at the same time, my body was overloaded in emotions and I was already close. It was too long ago, since my last relieve and I was loaded like a bomb, ready to lose it.

And as if he could read my mind his hand let me free and I directly missed this amazing skin-to-skin sensation. But what he did next rewarded me twice. His hands stroke softly over my butt cheeks, spreading them apart and a spit-coated finger was lightly touching my entrance, trailing along the tight ring. I felt like coming right at the spot. God this felt great.

"Oh, yes…. Gooooood." My head wasn't able for more than this archaic sound.

I screamed in pleasure out in surprise as his finger slowly went inside, exploring my warm tightness and I let my head flew backwards, seeing small explosions in front of my eyes.

"Daaaamn…mhhhh." I rocked quickly backward, taking his finger completely in. I didn't need slow, wanted to just get fucked, hot and dirty fucked by a stranger, I wanted to be dominated, not loved, I needed sex, not love-making. As he added two more fingers, my body spasm, I so did like that, the gliding in and out, making me getting used to the feeling of something inside of me, something wet, something big and throbbing.

He withdrew his fingers and I felt a deep emptiness inside, longing for the real spreading and he quickly obeyed. He unbuttoned his little fabric around his hip and spit on his rocked-hard cock, coating himself and without warnings he forcefully pushed in, spreading my ring beyond imagination. My eyes popped open, oppressing a load joyful scream. His cock was big, filling me completely up, and as he slit in and out, my mouth fell open, grasping for fresh air. This was breathtaking, the friction, the rubbing of skin on skin, it made me crazy.

With every hard trust he went fully in till his base and hit my sweet spot over and over again, letting my inner nerves explode, leaving a firework of pleasure inside of me. His dick just fitted perfectly inside of me.

"Oh, God… there….yeeeees…." I moaned in ecstasy, giving him the right hint to once again speed up his pounding in. He grabbed my hip, rocking me against him and a frantic purr escaped his throat.

While he steadily fucked me deeply, his hands went to my dick again, looping up the pumping. It was making me crazy, the slow building of friction in my stomach, the wave of beatitude.

"Faster…" I whispered through heavy breathing and he immediately did what I wished, humping me hard, throwing his body against mine till I felt his balls clashing against me.

"Clooooose…." I couldn't keep it anymore, ready to come right at the spot and he leant in, kissing my shoulder blades as he frantically grinded into me, trying to bang me through the wall, pushing my body through his brutal thrust forward so that my erection automatically glided in his hands, multiply the friction, and I cried out as he screwed me in the fastest rhythm I had ever felt, hitting every possible nerve, slamming my prostate again and again, with every single clash.

And then my body tensed up, spasm in pure bliss, making me come harder than I had ever done before, wetting his hands and the near wall with my warm liquid. My trembling of my inner muscles made him get over the edge as well and I felt his hot stream of relieve flowing out of him into my awaiting inner body.

We both were gasping for fresh air. Our upper bodies were synchronically breathing in and out, trying to control our racing hearts, beating in a rapid speed against our breasts and after some minutes I felt him slowly slipping out of me as he went limb again.

"That was…awesome…" It was the first words since we started this little session, but he did have a point.

I let my head fell to the cold wall in front of me, needed some coldness to come down again. "Yes… it was…fucking hot…." I whispered, closing my eyes, trying to feel the small pleasure waves which were still floating through my sore body.

He straighten his cloth again and leaned once again in, trailing light kisses from my neck towards my ear and purred while he gave me something small in one of my hands "Call me if you're up for round two, handsome."

I turned around and wanted to mouth a "What?!" But all I could see was him already leaving the room, letting me alone.

I blinked into the now empty room and then on the card in my hands with a mobile phone number written on it – no name, just a simple number.

And the realization of the whole evening stroke me like a thunderstorm. I had sex with a complete stranger and I felt fucking good, felt dirty and extremely hot at the same time. I happily smiled to myself and I dressed my jeans up again and put his number into my trousers bag.

I once again breathed in deeply and went out of the room, deeply hoping Izzy hadn't missed me for too long.

* * *

I found her very quickly. Well, you couldn't miss an angrily waving young lady. So she had missed me already… Damn…. I nodded and made my way towards her.

"God, Alec." She almost screamed at me "Where the fuck have you been?"

I had to oppress a deep blush and giggle by her coincidently mentioning the truth.

"I went for a… walk…" I looked to the ground, always having a hard time not telling her everything.

"What?! … Why? We've just arrived!"

"Well, I needed fresh air…. ?" Sure, Alec, as if that made her believe you.

"Sure… had fun… on your _walk_?" Her anger mutated into annoyance. Surely she would believe, I had backed out.

"Definitely..." At least that was nothing but the truth.

"Oh, come on, Izzy, don't pout, let's go to Taki's and to cheer you up, I'll pay!" And by that I grabbed her and pushed her towards the exit.

Yep, I smiled to myself, I definitely could move on…

* * *

Thanks for reading =)

If you liked it, I would be honored to get a review.

Wish you a happy day/night.

With lots of hugs,

Satyana


End file.
